


They Can Never Know

by kmsmitty



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmsmitty/pseuds/kmsmitty
Summary: Big Bang is YG's first venture into a hybrid idol group. Certain classifications make marketing the group difficult. Will the boys adapt in order to debut?





	1. Who Will Lead?

**Author's Note:**

> So I am abo trash and had to write something for myself. This first chapter is very short. Just setting things up. Hopefully this one will be easier to write. Hope you like it.

"Please, step forward and state your name, age, and classification."

"Kwon Jiyong, 20, omega."

"Choi Seunghyun, 21, alpha."

"Dong Youngbae, 20, beta."

"Kang Daesung, 19, beta."

"Lee Seunghyun, 18, alpha."

The panel didn't look terribly impressed with the group. Most humans felt that the werewolf class was beneath them. But with the growing popularity of hybrid idol groups, companies were forced to take notice of the talent that existed there. YG was no different.

They had the 5 boys sing, rap, dance. The group seemed to have an even balance of strengths, other members picking up where one was lacking. They looked great together, had plenty of potential. There was just one problem.

"We feel that Mr. Kwon has the most potential as a leader. His face will sell tickets, regardless of what you guys produce in the studio. We cannot, however, market a leader who is an omega. That's absurd."

Jiyong felt the flush of embarrassment and anger begin to creep up his neck. This wasn't the first time his classification had been seen as a detriment. He certainly didn't see it as one; in fact, he thought it would better serve the group. Omegas were nurturing and thoughtful. He was better suited to care for his members. An alpha would be too egotistical, too arrogant, too territorial. A beta would be too indifferent, too indecisive. Maybe he was biased, but he thought omegas were dismissed too easily just because they tended to be smaller and more emotional.

"So, we're looking at two options. Of the alphas, only one of you has a choice here. Mr. Choi, could you be the leader of this group?"

All eyes flickered down to the eldest boy, who shuffled his feet nervously. He was the tallest, too, and he radiated a powerful scent. He didn't need to state his classification; he couldn't have been anything but an alpha.

"Honestly? No. I have no desire to lead. I'm not charismatic enough. I don't think it would serve the group well to have me lead purely because I'm older and an alpha. It should go to Jiyong."

Jiyong smiled at Seunghyun. He was happy to see that at least one of his group's alphas was level headed. It felt good to have his confidence in him. He would have a better chance of surviving this with an alpha on his side.

"Why can't I lead?" a small, breathy voice asked from further down the line. Jiyong raised his eyebrows at the boy. He may have been an alpha, but as the youngest, it was brave of him to speak without being spoken to first.

"That would be almost as absurd as having Jiyong lead. You're the youngest, Mr. Lee. You cannot lead regardless of your classification."

Jiyong heard a faint, "Well, that's fucking bullshit," and had to stifle a laugh. So this kid was a typical alpha.

"We are assuming the betas aren't interested in leading either?"

Both betas shook their heads. No surprise there.

"Then, this is your only option, boys. You either do this, or you won't be debuting."

The 5 boys stared at each other. They had each been training for years individually, brought together as a final effort to get them a deal and some press. They didn't have to discuss it. They knew they would do whatever was asked of them in order to have a shot at success. They had worked too hard to let it all slip through their fingers now.

Jiyong spoke up first. "What do you need us to do?"

"Mr. Kwon and Mr. Lee will switch classifications. You will teach each other how to be an alpha and an omega. You will scent mark each other to mask your true classification. No one outside this room is to ever figure it out. They can never know."


	2. Jiyong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to be updated. I moved and started a new job, and things have been a mess. But hopefully, I can commit to posting this more regularly. Hope you like it.

The Kwon family was very well known in Korea. They basically owned all the glass in the nation, and business had been successful for generations.

What was unknown about the family, was their hybrid status, backdating for centuries.

The Kwon family had produced two children each generation: the first, an alpha boy; the second, an omega girl. The boy would marry an omega from a strong family, and the girl would take her pick of a charming alpha, or a determined beta.

It had carried on this way for hundreds of years. Well, until this latest generation of pups.

Kwon Dami came first. A beautiful girl with a big, gummy smile and cheeks her parents couldn't help but pinch.

Mr. and Mrs. Kwon didn't think anything of it. They just figured the order was a little out of whack. No big deal that their omega daughter came first. She would be seasons older than her eventual alpha brother, and she could practice and refine her nurturing nature and skills while helping to raise him.

Or so they thought.

Kwon Dami showed no obvious signs of being an omega. There was no gentleness to her, no sentimentality. She would often bring notes home from school from her teacher asking to please try to curb her attitude and aggression, as she had been in many fights with other students.

It was as if Dami was trying to assert her dominance.

But that couldn't be true...that would mean she was...an alpha?

Most children didn't start emitting their scent until closer to age fifteen. Dami was just five years old when her mother noticed that she smelled of pine and glowing embers. The signature scent of the Kwon alphas. She pretended not to notice.

~

Dami became aware of the situation first.

"Eomma, you smell different. Softer, somehow."

Her mother shook her head, startled. She had thought this last heat had been a dud. She hadn't felt well the entire time, thought for sure that her body wouldn't respond. She didn't feel any different. She had been sick almost immediately after conceiving Dami, and it lasted her entire pregnancy. Surely her daughter was just imagining things.

~

Dami was right. Four months later, a boy with the same gummy smile and puffy cheeks came into the world. He was tiny. The tiniest baby the Kwon family had ever produced. Jiyong's parents actively ignored this fact. Their son was going to be an alpha. He was.

~

"Jiyongie! Come play with me! I'm bored!" Dami screamed at the top of her lungs. Jiyong was sitting at the kitchen table, paint covering just as much skin as paper, as he had given up on brushes and was smearing color with whatever he could dunk first into the pail.

"Dami! I'm busy! It's going to be a masterpiece!"

"Ji, you always say that. Come on, please?!"

Jiyong ran a purple thumb over his forehead, then submerged his whole hand in the yellow pail. He began sloppily painting daffodils onto the page, smiling brightly at the globby flowers.

Dami came up behind him and snatched the page from him. She gave it a once over and sighed.

"This is what you'd rather be doing? Not your best work, Jiyongie. Your daisies from yesterday had so much more potential. Can we go now?"

Jiyong wiped his hands on his overalls. He felt tears well up in his eyes, but he swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded at his sister. He must not cry. Alphas don't cry.

~

Jiyong sat at the back of the class. Today was the day that they were supposed to sign up for extracurricular activities.

Jiyong was told that he should try out for basketball and soccer. His parents wanted him in sports, but they didn't want him to get massacred on the field, either. He was still incredibly thin, even if he'd grown somewhat taller than some of his classmates.

Jiyong knew he should obey his parents. He knew he should walk over to the opposite end of the gym, but he found his legs carrying him to the far corner of the room.

The line for the Arts/Music Club was short, just a handful of kids, most of which weren't even remotely interested in either subject, but still had to sign up for something.

Jiyong wrote his name down on the sign up sheet and moved to walk away.

"Just a moment, Mr. Kwon. Are you sure? Shouldn't you be over in the sports section?"

Jiyong turned around and hesitantly met the eyes of the teacher that had addressed him. He studied them carefully and then flinched. They had amber flecks in them. Just like one of his uncles. Jiyong leaned in close.

"Are-are you a...I'm sorry. But are you a-"

"Am I a beta? Yes. I am."

Jiyong felt an overwhelming rush of emotion. His family had paid through the nose for generations to send their children to human schools, and here he was, standing in front of another hybrid.

"Nobody knows. Nobody has ever noticed my eyes before. Betas don't emit a scent; not that humans could detect it anyway. Don't blow my cover, and I won't blow yours."

Jiyong nodded. He knew that betas had it the easiest. They could float between the human and hybrid worlds practically undetected. They posed no real threat, and didn't have the burden of a rut or a heat. Jiyong knew many betas tried to live like humans. There was nothing special about being a beta. Most alphas wanted an omega and vice versa. He felt sorry for her.

"Why aren't you in the basketball line?"

Jiyong shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"It doesn't feel right. I don't feel like I fit in with that group. I want my time to mean something. It would be better spent creating."

The teacher gave him a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. She knew; she just didn't have the heart to tell him.

~

The Kwons could no longer deny what their son was.

Again, Dami noticed it first.

"Jiyongie, you smell like Mom."

Jiyong blinked. What was Dami talking about?

"I ran out of body wash, so I used hers. Of course, I smell like her."

"No. Not that way. You smell like peaches and rain."

Jiyong shook his head. His mom didn't...his mom did smell like peaches and rain. But he only ever noticed it right before...

"Oh, no..."

~

Jiyong went into his first heat, right in line with his fifteenth birthday. He had been feeling the low simmer under his skin all day while he was at school.

He was grateful his parents shelled out so much money to send him to a human school. He reeked, and he knew it. If there were any other hybrids in the school, especially alphas, he wouldn't be able to handle their reaction.

Jiyong sprinted home, shucking off his clothes as soon as the front door was shut behind him. He ran up to his room, tears streaming down his face.

He was too hot. All over. And his body was screaming.

Jiyong climbed into bed, his nails gripping the sheets tight. Everything was on fire. He needed. He wasn't sure what, but he had never felt so needy in his life.

Jiyong rolled over and gasped. The soft sheets felt good against his skin. It wasn't much. It wasn't anywhere near enough. But it was something.

He kept moving, kept feeling the gentle slide of the sheets beneath him. He moaned low in his throat. That's when he felt it.

A line of something, too thick to be just sweat, began to run down the back of his thighs.

"No. No, please. Don't be. Don't be."

Jiyong ran two fingers up his left thigh, bringing them to his nose. A quick sniff told him everything he could no longer ignore.

Ruts and heats start out the same way. But only one of them produces slick.

And Jiyong was covered in it.

Jiyong sobbed as he writhed against his sheets.

~

When the Kwons returned home from work, the scent of Jiyong's heat could be detected halfway down the block. They sat down at the kitchen table, hearing the desperation in their son's cries from upstairs.

"How did this happen? How can this be?"

"Really? As if we both haven't known from the moment he was born that this was going to happen in 15 years? You have always known, just as I have, what Jiyong is."

"I don't know what to do. We...we have never had a male omega in my family."

"You've never had a female alpha, either. But you've never treated Dami any differently. Why is Jiyong different? He didn't ask for this."

They fought for hours, but in the end, Mrs. Kwon lost. In the Kwon household, the alpha's word was law.

~

When his heat broke 3 days later, Jiyong was told that he was being sent off to a school for omega boys. It wasn't the first time Jiyong had felt embarrassed by his classification, as he had always known he was different.

But it was the first time he felt shame because of it.


	3. Seungri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Hope you like it. Leave me a comment if you do. I need encouragement. :)

The Lee family wasn't anything special. Hardworking parents, but that could be said about most adults in that part of the country. What they lacked in money, they made up for in love and togetherness.

There was no pattern to the classifications of pups in the Lee family. There was no pressure to find a "normal" counterpart, either. Often alphas ended up with other alphas or betas. Betas with other betas. There were omega couples, and also omegas who were mated but never had pups. The family just wanted its members to be happy, societal norms be damned.

Lee Seunghyun came into the world during an especially brutal snow storm. His parents had been struggling with bills, and thus, they had no heat. The two had been praying that their pup wouldn't arrive in this weather, fearing that the cold would take him from their arms just as quickly as he had entered them.

But Seunghyun was a fighter. He shivered and shook, but he survived. His parents didn't know what he would grow up to be, but they knew that he would fight no matter what.

Because of this, they all but abandoned his legal name, choosing instead to call him "Seungri." He embodied victory to them, and now his name matched that.

~

"Look at his clothes. They're dirty and torn. Yuck. Let's go."

Seungri looked down at his school uniform. The kids were right. His parents spent half their monthly income in tuition to send him to the best school in the region, which left no money to buy him a replacement uniform. Seungri was wearing a hand-me-down from a neighborhood boy, who was significantly shorter than he was. The khaki pants didn't even come close to reaching his ankles, and the jacket had holes worn into odd places from where his elbows had rubbed. The Lee family lived on a dirt road. No matter how hard he tried, there was, at minimum, dust covering his uniform. At maximum, he would have mud caked onto his pants.

Seungri didn't mind being poor. He didn't care what other kids had to say. The disgusted looks on his teachers' faces didn't matter. He understood why his parents sent him there. They wanted him to have a chance at getting out. They were doing the best they could. He was proud of them. He knew that they would be devastated if he came home upset. His parents always wanted to give him more. And so he fought.

Seungri did what he could to be likeable, to distract from his lack of funds and prospects. He became the class clown, his laugh ringing throughout the halls. He would always make fun of himself first. Kids don't find it as appealing to pick on someone if all the jokes they can make have already been made, especially if they have already been made by that person.

But it wasn't all fun and games. Seungri took his education very seriously. He felt he owed it to his parents to do well, since they would be better off financially if they weren't sinking so much money into his schooling.

Seungri was in the top 5 of his class. A natural for languages, he did his best to master Japanese and Mandarin. He didn't have the opportunity to spend time with an English tutor, so he would look up game shows and soap operas in what little free time he had to try and learn on his own.

The Lee family was very proud of their son. He was growing into a fine young man. They assumed that he would present with amber flecks in his eyes in a few years.

Seungri would have been the perfect beta.

~

Everything was fine until Seungri hit high school. Then, everything started to fall apart.

Seungri was fourteen when his father fell ill. Mr. Lee had woken up one morning with pain in his left arm. He couldn't afford to miss a day of work, let alone pay off the hospital bills, so he kissed his wife and son goodbye, and left for work.

He didn't get far before he collapsed.

Mr. Lee had clogged arteries that had led to a stroke. He was found in an alleyway, with enough time to save his life, but not enough time to save his limbs. The stroke rendered the left side of his body paralyzed. He could no longer work.

Seungri took it upon himself to help the family make ends meet. He dropped out of his private school, returning to the run down public school near his home so that the cost of tuition no longer plagued the family's finances. He picked up 3 part time jobs and tutored younger kids in the neighborhood. He barely ate and barely slept, but he kept a roof over their heads and food on the table.

The kids in public school wasted no time in breaking Seungri down to their level. They didn't hold back their envy of his previous education, and they relished in his downfall.

Seungri fought.

But this time, he fought with his fists.

~

It was weird being back in the public school system. Especially since Seungri had gone from being one of the oldest in his grade, to being the youngest. He went from being a sophomore to a junior in the transfer, testing out of subjects due to his better classes at the private school.

But age wasn't the only weird thing.

His private school had only 3 other hybrids enrolled. Here, there were only hybrids, a mix of unclassifieds, of rowdy alphas, of easy going betas, of shy omegas.

Seungri was happy that he was going to be a beta. He was tired of fighting, ready to join a group that didn't care enough to get mad. He was bored of being angry at his luck.

~

Two weeks before Seungri turned fifteen, his father uttered the first few words he had spoken in almost a year.

"Grapes...freesia...your...grandmother..."

Mrs. Lee looked to her son in shock. Seungri blinked at her.

"What does that mean?"

"His mother, she...she smelled like grapes and freesia. Apparently, so do you."

"Dad never talked about grandma while she was alive. Wait, if I smell like her, I must be in the same class as she was. She was a beta, huh?"

Mrs. Lee didn't respond.

~

Seungri woke up hot. It was winter. Their heat was fickle. It didn't make sense for him to be this warm.

Shit. He probably had the flu. Happy Birthday, indeed.

He went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He downed it in three gulps, when he got the feeling someone was watching him.

"Everything okay, Ma?"

Mrs. Lee's voice was soft, very hesitant. Not like her at all.

"Seungri? You don't look so good. Maybe...maybe you should stay home from school today."

"Everyone knows it's my birthday today, Ma. I'll get in trouble for ditching. Plus, Mr. Oh won't let me work tonight if I missed school today. You know we can't afford it. I'll be okay."

Seungri kissed his mother's cheek and left for school. Mrs. Lee prayed that she was wrong.

~

Everything was relatively normal in his morning classes. Seungri didn't realize it at the time, but the truth was that things were only okay then because he was in classes with other unclassifieds.

Which is why everything went to hell in the afternoon.

Seungri walked into his chemistry class, and immediately felt sick. The different smells around him were making him nauseous. Today wasn't supposed to be a lab day. Why did it smell so much in that room?

He sat down next to his lab partner, a beta.

"Dude, Seungri. You reek. Is it your birthday?"

"You know it's my birthday. Why?"

"Oh, no. You don't know, do you?"

"What? That I'm presenting today? Yeah, I know. How long did it take for your eyes to change?"

"My eyes changed 3 weeks before my birthday. Seungri...I don't know how to tell you this, but...but I don't think you're a beta."

"What are you talking about? Of course, I am."

Just then, a pair of omegas walked into the room. Seungri's head snapped in their direction. He breathed in, and breathed in deep.

The girl on the left smelled sweet, like a vanilla cupcake. The boy on the right smelled like fresh laundry.

Seungri wanted. He wanted badly.

The omegas did their best to avoid his gaze, but they subconsciously flashed their necks to him. Seungri noticed immediately.

His lab partner grabbed him by the back of his neck.

"Go home. You have to go home."

"What? Why?"

"It's not safe. You're gonna go into your first rut, and your scent is so strong that you're gonna start triggering heats. It's not safe for you to be around omegas. The first rut is the most intense. You aren't going to be able to control yourself. Go home, Seungri. Run."

Seungri did as he was told.

~

Seungri sat locked in his room for 4 days. He stared at his crotch. The need wouldn't go away. Everything hurt. He was hot. He wanted. He couldn't take it.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. He wasn't supposed to be an alpha. He thought back on his life, trying to recall any warning signs. It startled him how many there were.

Seungri always needed to be the center of attention. He needed to be the best at anything he was passionate about. He was stubborn, spoke out of turn, boasted about his achievements, sulked over his failures. He had won every fight he had ever entered.

When his rut finally subsided, he had only one question for his mother.

"Grandma wasn't a beta, was she?"

"No, my love, she wasn't. She was an alpha."


	4. Seunghyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is self-indulgent angst and shenanigans that I should apologize for, but I won't. I'm sorry it took so long to post. Hope you enjoy it. Leave me a comment if you would. I need encouragement and motivation. Thanks for hanging in there.

Jiyong accepted the conditions to his debut, but he was hardly pleased about it. He bowed politely and moved to leave the room. It wasn't until he was half way down the hall that he decided he was far enough out of earshot to let out how he actually felt.

He kicked a trash can, denting the side of it, and making garbage fly out the top. Jiyong growled in his throat. He was sick and tired of having to prove himself purely off biology he had no control over.

Jiyong felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He flinched, silently praying that it wasn't an executive about to tell him to kiss his dreams of debuting goodbye.

"Well, look at you. Already acting more like an alpha than I ever have."

Jiyong spun around fast, so grateful to recognize that deep, rumbling voice.

"Seunghyun, thank God. I thought you were somebody important."

"Flattering, Jiyong. Truly. But no, it's just me."

Jiyong could feel the tops of his ears turn pink. He supposed he could have chosen his words a little more carefully, but he was pretty panicked.

"I'm sorry. Listen, don't tell anybody about this. I just, I lost my temper for a minute, and I -"

Seunghyun put up a hand, stopping Jiyong from his usual relentless rambling.

"You don't have to ask. I'm just as angry as you are about this whole ordeal, and I'm hardly affected by it. It's disgusting that they're making you do this. There's nothing wrong with being an omega, and it certainly wouldn't impede you from being a great leader. If I'm going to say anything, it'll be to those two betas who should have stepped up to the plate when the execs cornered you and Seungri."

Jiyong studied the man in front of him. Tall, tan, shaggy hair, chiseled jaw. Large hands with long fingers. Eyes that pierced into his own. He felt like he was being pinned to the wall by Seunghyun's gaze. It was too intense.

"Leave them be. We all knew that the company would want an alpha to lead. It's just too bad that Seungri looks younger than he is. Then we could have passed him off as the eldest and made him lead."

Seunghyun chuckled, a low rumble in his throat. Jiyong decided he really liked how it sounded.

"Come on. I'll buy you an ice cream. Let's eat our feelings for a bit."

Jiyong smiled and followed Seunghyun out of the building.

~

Jiyong awoke to 17 messages from Seungri. They were all notes on what he could eat and what exercises he could do to try to start beefing up a little to make his new classification seem believable.

Jiyong deleted them immediately. He didn't even want to think about it. He liked his body exactly how it was: skinny, but strong. Lots of angles and sharp edges, but a quiet strength underneath. He didn't want to be a meathead. It didn't suit him.

Jiyong was about to throw his phone across his bed when it pinged again.

"This kid, I swear to God..."

Except it wasn't from Seungri.

Jiyong smiled as he tapped on the message Seunghyun had sent him.

"Alright, no more sulking. Come to the studio. I have half a verse written, but I can't seem to get the hook. Help me, leader."

Smirking, Jiyong moved to get out of bed. If there was one place he felt confident, it was in the studio. He had been writing lyrics since he was a preteen. It was the only thing that could calm him. It felt good that Seunghyun could already sense that.

Jiyong texted him back. "Gimme an hour."

~

When Jiyong got to the studio, he didn't immediately see Seunghyun, as he wasn't seated at the desk like Jiyong had figured he would be. He looked around, toward the booth, and found what he thought was his elder.

He couldn't be too sure, through all the cigarette smoke.

Jiyong opened the door to the booth. Seunghyun turned around, startled, almost dropping the two cigarettes he had between his fingers.

"Jesus, you scared me!"

"Jesus, you have two cigarettes lit; what ARE you doing?!"

"I suffer from anxiety. I wouldn't expect you to understand chainsmoking."

"That isn't chainsmoking. You aren't lighting up one after the other. You have multiple lit at the same time!"

"Ah, shortsighted of you, leader. It's still chainsmoking if I always light up two more after I finish what I've got."

Jiyong took one of the cigarettes from out between Seunghyun's fingers and took a long drag. Seunghyun looked sad at the loss, but also something else. Intrigued?

"Didn't know you smoked, Jiyongie."

Jiyong scowled at the nickname, but let it slide.

"I've quit no less than seven times. But I figured I would save your lungs for a moment. Were you trying to burn the place down? You're halfway through a pack already!"

Seunghyun bowed his head a little.

"I just want this verse to be perfect. It's for our first single, and your part is so strong. I don't want people to think that I'm a weak rapper. That the group doesn't need me."

Jiyong felt his heart drop to his feet. Seunghyun didn't seem like an alpha at all in that moment. He looked like an unclassified pup.

"Of course, we need you, hyung. Don't ever think that we don't need you. I definitely do. The betas won't help me keep Seungri in line. It's gonna have to be you."

Seunghyun looked up at Jiyong.

"Seungri will have to tone it down. He's too loud to be a believable omega. You won't need me. The company will curb him if you can't."

Jiyong stubbed his cigarette out against his shoe, dropping it into the pile already on the ground. He got up on tip toes and hugged the elder man.

"I have a feeling you'll be the heart of this group. Don't give up. We can do this."

Seunghyun hugged him back.

"This is why you need to lead, Jiyongah. Thank you."

~

Jiyong and Seunghyun spent most nights holed up in the studio. It eased their nerves to have someone to bounce ideas off of, someone who was taking it just as seriously as the other one was.

Jiyong knew that he should have been spending more time with Seungri, but he honestly wasn't ready to be conditioned into an alpha just yet. He was sure Seungri felt the same about trying to pass as an omega.

No, it was safer to focus on the music. None of the training would matter if they never produced an album worthy of gaining them fans. The music was more important than who they were in real life at the moment.

So the two rappers basically lived in the studio. Writing, recording, producing. Lather, rinse, repeat.

~

It wasn't until a few weeks before they were to pitch the album to the execs that things began to shift. And good God, did they fucking shift.

Jiyong walked into the studio that afternoon to be smacked in the face with cold air.

"Seunghyun? I get that it's July, but are you housing a polar bear in here? What's going on?"

Seunghyun looked at Jiyong with eyes that didn't focus on him properly. They couldn't. His pupils were blown.

"Seunghyun, what-?"

"Ignore it, Jiyongah. We have too much to do."

"Are you sure? Because you look really -"

"I mean it. Ignore it. We have to get through this song."

Jiyong felt his skin start to prickle. Seunghyun had never used that tone with him. It was unnerving. He suddenly wasn't cold anymore.

He brushed his fingers against Seunghyun's cheek. The elder man was sweating, his skin practically burning Jiyong's fingertips.

"Hyung, if you're getting sick, we should take a break. You have a fever. Let's -"

"Jiyong. I do not have a fever. Come on. We're wasting precious time. We have to get through this in the next few hours. Let's go."

"Few hours? The meeting isn't until two weeks from tomorrow. What are you -?"

"Goddamn it, Jiyong. My rut is going to start any minute, and because I can't take suppressants, it could last the two weeks that we have left. Can you PLEASE get your shit sorted and go to the booth?"

Jiyong subconsciously bared his neck to Seunghyun, an act of total submission to the raging alpha in front of him. Upon realizing what he had just done, he all but fled to the booth.

He locked the door behind him. Why was he so hot? Did the vents not reach the booth? That seemed odd.

Jiyong did his best to focus. He really did. They had done four takes of his verse when he noticed it. He could smell Seunghyun. To the point were he could taste it. Cinnamon and sea breeze.

And that's when he felt it.

A trail of slick.

Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Seunghyun's head snapped up. He could smell Jiyong.

His rut had triggered Jiyong's heat.

Seunghyun used the mic to talk to Jiyong.

"Jiyong. We have to leave. I'm gonna go. You're safe in there. I'll go first. Just. Just stay there, okay?"

Jiyong had slid down the door, his legs unable to hold his weight. The sound of Seunghyun's voice, deep, strained, raspy, made a ball of heat coil in his abdomen.

He watched Seunghyun make his way toward the door, passing by the glass of the booth. Jiyong couldn't help it. He whined, his inner wolf crying out for an alpha to help.

Seunghyun immediately turned back to Jiyong, his inner wolf scrambling to answer the omega's call. He pressed himself up against the door, breath stuttering in his chest.

"Jiyong. You have to let me go. This isn't you. This isn't how this should happen."

"I know, hyung. But it hurts. It hurts so bad."

Seunghyun pounded his fists against the door so hard that it broke the lock and flew open.

All of Jiyong's scent that had been trapped behind the door flew into Seunghyun's face. He growled, despite the fact that he was trying to keep control.

Seunghyun walked to where Jiyong was curled up in a ball on the floor. He could see the mess of slick staining through Jiyong's shorts. He pulled the younger man up to his feet, holding him in place.

"I want you to want me for me, not because biology is trying to convince you right now. How long do your heats last?"

"Five...five days."

"Okay. When does your head clear?"

Jiyong didn't understand the question. He could only focus on how badly he wanted Seunghyun's hands to travel lower.

"When are you capable of actual thought, rather than blinded by need?"

"Oh. Oh, um. I dunno. By the end of the third day, I guess."

"If you still want this when your mind is clear, come find me."

Seunghyun took one last deep inhale of Jiyong's skin, before turning and running for the door.

Jiyong sat back down on the floor and cried.

~

The third day of his heat brought clarity to Jiyong. The need was gone. The flames lingered, but it wasn't all consuming anymore.

He sat on his bed, a towel around his waist, attempting to keep the occasional release of slick off his sheets.

Jiyong pulled at a frayed thread on his towel. He had a lot to consider. He had been around other alphas close to their ruts, and had never been affected. He had also never bared his neck to anyone. Jiyong realized that he had never been attracted to an alpha's scent before, but Seunghyun's was intoxicating.

From a biological standpoint, the decision was easy: Jiyong wanted Seunghyun.

But, it was so much more complicated than that. They were friends, bandmates. They couldn't muddy the waters like that. Not to mention that Jiyong had never had someone help him through his heats before. He had suffered alone for five years. Did he really want to involve someone else, especially when that someone was Seunghyun?

~

Jiyong knocked on the door to Seunghyun's apartment. He could faintly smell cinnamon through the door. The fire in his belly flickered.

Seunghyun answered the door, half naked, half hard, and completely disheveled.

"Jiyongah, you still smell so good. I'm glad you're here."

"Let's go inside, hyung."

Seunghyun looked down, realizing in that moment what a mess he was. He moved to the side, allowing Jiyong the space to enter his apartment.

"I have three questions. I need answers to them before anything. Okay?"

Seunghyun nodded, his hands balled up into fists, trying to hold himself back.

"Okay. First. Why on day 3? Why not wait until my heat is over?"

Seunghyun smiled.

"I want to make you feel good, Jiyongah, but I don't want to take advantage of you. Your heat will make everything more intense, but now I can trust your consent."

"Which brings me to question two. What about your consent?"

Seunghyun laughed.

"Oh, Jiyongie. You're so cute. I've wanted to press you up against the nearest flat surface and do unGodly things to you since I saw you kick that trash can. You have my consent."

Jiyong gulped.

"Three. Can we keep this separate? I have never had help in my heats, and you're my friend, AND my bandmate, and I don't want to ruin any of that with this, and-?"

"Jiyong. You have my word that nothing we do in real life will jeopardize Big Bang. I promise."

"Okay. Alright. Yeah."

Seunghyun cooed at the younger man, crossing the living room in two strides, placing his hands on either side of Jiyong's face. He kissed Jiyong, gently. When he pulled away, he whispered into Jiyong's ear.

"Do you want to know another reason why I wanted you to still be in heat when you came to me?"

Jiyong whimpered, nodding his head.

"Because I'm going to take you fast and hard, and your slick is going to help me more than lube could ever hope to."

Jiyong felt his pants go damp in the front and back.

Seunghyun stuck his hand down the back of Jiyong's pants, fingers greedily grabbing flesh as they searched.

"Ha. I knew it."

Seunghyun pulled his hand back, wiggling his fingers in Jiyong's face. They were shiny, covered in slick.

Jiyong grabbed Seunghyun's other hand, and shoved it down the front of his pants. Seunghyun's eyes widened.

"Christ, Jiyongie. Wet for me everywhere. What a beautiful omega. My beautiful omega."

"Alpha. Alpha, please."

Seunghyun wasted no time. He quickly removed Jiyong's clothing as well as what remained of his own. He stared at Jiyong. He was all lean muscle and collarbone. Seunghyun wanted to chew on him.

"Tell me what you want, Jiyongie. Let me take that heat from you."

"Touch me. Everywhere. Anywhere. Please. Alpha, please."

Seunghyun pressed Jiyong against the wall, scooping him up and wrapping his legs around him. He latched onto Jiyong's neck, sucking a bruise into the space where his neck met his collarbone. Right where a claim mark would be placed.

Jiyong gasped, rutting in Seunghyun's hold. Seunghyun's free hand wrapped around Jiyong's cock as he continued to leave bruises across his shoulders, kissing the younger man everywhere his lips could reach.

Seunghyun thumbed the slit, and the groan that left Jiyong's lips made his own cock twitch against Jiyong's ass. He bit down into the omega's collarbone, trying to will himself to slow down.

"Hyung, can we move? I. I can't. It's too rough. Too hard."

"You wanna lay in my bed, Jiyongie? Fluffy pillows and soft, warm blankets? Need some comfort?"

Jiyong hated that Seunghyun was right. That he was being soft. But ultimately, that was exactly what he wanted, so he blinked at Seunghyun with big eyes, and nodded.

"Anything you want, baby. Want me to carry you? Say it."

"Please, carry me, Alpha."

"Good job, Jiyongie. You're doing so well."

Seunghyun carried Jiyong into his room, carefully placing him on the bed. Jiyong rolled around, relishing in the soft sheets that smelled like a softer version of the man in front of him.

"Hi."

"Hi. You sure you're okay?"

"Mmhmmm. I want you to."

Seunghyun leaned forward, kissing Jiyong's forehead. He moved down the bed, pushing Jiyong's knees apart. Seunghyun dragged his fingernails up the back of Jiyong's left thigh.

He brought his fingers to his nose, breathing in deep. His tongue peeked out to taste them. Jiyong squirmed at the sight, but Seunghyun looked like he was barely holding on.

"Perfect. Just like I knew you would be."

Seunghyun placed his left hand back around Jiyong's leaking cock, his right hand moving between his cheeks, gathering slick.

He placed one finger at Jiyong's entrance, teasing the flesh there before pushing in.

Jiyong's face scrunched up, his breathing ragged.

"Is this how you touch yourself, Jiyongie? Show me where to go."

Jiyong scooted down the bed, effectively impaling himself on Seunghyun's finger, and wiggled his hips. The sound that escaped his lips was sinful. It only got worse as Seunghyun curled his finger, applying firm, but gentle pressure to that bundle of nerves inside Jiyong.

"Hyung, hyung, please. I can't. Please."

"Ssh, ssh, Jiyongie. Just let go. Show me how beautiful you are when you come for me."

After a particularly delicious flick of both Seunghyun's wrists, Jiyong came with a strangled "Alpha" tumbling from his lips.

"Oh, Jiyongie. My sweet omega."

Jiyong's cheeks turned pink, embarrassed by how little it took to get him off. Seunghyun brought his left hand up to his lips, licking off Jiyong's come.

"You taste as good as you smell."

Jiyong huffed. He was whiny. The heat kicked back up, just like he knew it would. It was always worse if he gave into his desire.

"Tell me what you need."

"I need. I don't know how to word it. I feel so empty. I. I wanna be full."

"I can help you with that."

Jiyong looked down. He was able to appreciate, truly appreciate, Seunghyun's package for the first time.

Seunghyun was fairly fit out of clothes. Jiyong hadn't realized it, as the elder never showed any skin. He liked what he saw. All of it. Every. Single. Inch.

"Just do it, Alpha. I'll be okay."

"You're sure?"

Jiyong nodded. Seunghyun coated himself in Jiyong's slick, and he lined himself up. He pressed in slowly, trying to give Jiyong time to adjust. When he finally bottomed out, he let go of the breath he was holding.

"Can I move?"

"God, yes. Please."

Seunghyun slowly drew back and pushed forward again into Jiyong. Spurred on by the tiny sighs leaving Jiyong's lips, Seunghyun gradually picked up the pace, pistoning his hips. It didn't take long for his knot to grow too pronounced to move in and out of Jiyong.

Jiyong took over then, grinding on Seunghyun's cock. His only thought was on how full he felt, how badly he wanted to make his alpha come.

"Jiyongah, fuck. Fuck."

Jiyong took hold of one of Seunghyun's hands, and squeezed Seunghyun's cock with his ass.

Seunghyun spilled into Jiyong, locked in place, as Jiyong continued to rock against his knot. It didn't take long for the omega to find his second release.

"Perfect. This is perfect."

~

Jiyong met up with Seungri a week after his heat broke.

"Well, you certainly smell like an alpha. Too bad that alpha isn't me. Just how long have you and Seunghyun been fucking?"


End file.
